Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies. The 5G telecommunication technologies are the next generation mobile networks that are designed to combine both an evolution and revolution of the existing LTE/LTE-A mobile networks to provide a much higher connectivity, greater throughput, much lower latency, and ultra-high reliability to support new use cases and applications. Some of mobile devices operating in such telecommunication systems are also capable of operating over Wi-Fi networks for voice, also known as Voice-over-IP (VoIP) and data.
A mobile device does not necessarily stay in one location for any length of time, and may move within a coverage area or from one coverage area to the next. For certain services, such as location based services and emergency services, ascertaining the current location of the mobile device, and its user, is important and may be time critical. However, due to the mobile nature of the mobile device, the user's location associated with mobile device may not be current in a mobile network.